<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Self-Discovery by weedle_writes_gay_stuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540679">Self-Discovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedle_writes_gay_stuff/pseuds/weedle_writes_gay_stuff'>weedle_writes_gay_stuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, F/M, Pansexual Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedle_writes_gay_stuff/pseuds/weedle_writes_gay_stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Pride Month, everyone! Here’s a little coming out-centric Connverse oneshot I thought of, with a side order of parental acceptance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Self-Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connie sat curled up comfortably on the sofa in the temple’s living room, reading one of her sociology textbooks and occasionally checking her watch. Once she finished the chapter she was on, she checked her messages again, just to make 100% sure today was the day and now was the time. Yep, 3 o’clock today. He should be here soon, she thought, her fingers and thumb gripping her phone a little tighter.</p><p>“Hey, Connie?” a voice called from above the warp pad, and she looked up and smiled gingerly at Greg. “Are you two gonna be alright?”</p><p>“I think so, yeah,” Connie replied.</p><p>“In that case, want me to run along to the Big Donut and grab something for you both?” Greg asked.</p><p>“Uh, that’d be nice, if you’re OK with it,” said Connie. She smiled a little guiltily as Greg headed out the door, but her mood was instantly lifted by the familiar sound of the warp pad activating and the sight of a shocking pink jacket out of the corner of her eye. </p><p> </p><p>“Heeeeey!” she chirped, dashing up to Steven and hugging him.</p><p>Steven chuckled and hugged her back. “Hey!” he said. “Sorry I’m kinda late, I got the warp pad coordinate wrong and ended up in Little Homeworld, and Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth really wanted to say hi again.”</p><p>“It’s fine, I’m just glad to see you again,” Connie smiled. The two of them went to sit on the sofa, and she asked, “So, where did you come from?”</p><p>“I was out in Texoma. Kind of a culture shock, I’ll be honest, but it’s been fun!” Steven replied, grinning.</p><p>“And scary?” Connie asked, half-jokily.</p><p>“To be honest, all of this is kinda scary, but yeah,” Steven admitted. Pausing for a moment, he asked shyly, “Soooo, how have things been for you since the bed and breakfast?”</p><p>“Yeah, they’ve been OK,” Connie said distantly.</p><p>Steven recognized her tone from how he’d talked to her quite a bit before the monster incident, and gently reached for her hand. “Connie, if something bad’s going on, you can tell me, you know,” he mumbled.</p><p>“Honestly, I’m fine! Studying’s been a bit hard, ‘cause some of the new theories we’ve gotta learn about in sociology are weird, but other than that…” Her voice trailed off as she noticed the unconvinced, worried look in his eyes, and she sighed. “…OK, there is one thing.”</p><p>“You can tell me, I promise,” Steven said gently.</p><p>Connie’s mind simultaneously screamed at her to tell him and not to tell him, and it was only the earnestness of his expression and the touch of his hand that convinced her he would understand. “Well, uh, the other day I was hanging out with Patricia, and…” She clammed up before she could say it, trying not to tear up.</p><p>“Did you guys have a fight? I can try and talk to her if you need me to!” Steven offered.</p><p>“No, it’s nothing like that! She doesn’t even know, I don’t think,” Connie continued. “When we’ve been hanging out lately, I’ve kinda been shy around her and I guess noticing things about her I find cute or pretty. I’ve never really thought about it, but I looked it up and…” She thought Steven could probably tell what she was getting at, but figured she’d come out and say it. “…I think I’m bi.”</p><p> </p><p>When she looked up, she was prepared for Steven to look devastated that she’d admitted to crushing on one of her closest friends since he’d always seemed to have feelings for her. She even wondered if he would turn pink on her or something. But instead, he was smiling. And not in the desperate to cover up his emotions way he’d behaved when she’d said ‘not now’ to his proposal, but genuinely happily. “Connie, that’s awesome!” he said. “I’m really glad for you!”</p><p>Her eyes widened. “You are?”</p><p>“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? If you feel like you’ve worked out something about how you are, that’s a good thing.”</p><p>Now Connie was wondering if he got the seriousness of what she was saying. “Because you might be jealous that I have feelings for other people?”</p><p>“Yeah, but… whatever happens, we’ll always be jam buds, right?” His grin faltered and he squeezed her hand a little.</p><p>“Of course!” Connie smiled, and quickly launched into a hug and followed it with a kiss, both of which Steven eagerly returned. “Just because I might have feelings for other people of other genders doesn’t mean I don’t care about you.”</p><p>Steven’s grin returned as she said it. “Thanks, Connie,” he replied, and their hands stayed intertwined softly as they sat together silently for a little while. </p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Steven finally said, “it’s kinda funny what you told me.”</p><p>“How do you mean?” she asked.</p><p>“Well, I’ve kinda been realizing I have feelings for all kinds of people since I started my road trip,” Steven explained. “Obviously I haven’t done anything with anyone, but it kinda hit me, I don’t really care about gender. I just find I like someone without gender being a part of it.”</p><p>“That’s neat,” Connie replied. “I guess I don’t really feel like that, I like Patricia ‘cause she’s a girl and I like that about her, and you ‘cause you’re a boy and I like that about you, and…” She giggled. “To be honest, I kinda like Shep ‘cause they’re enby and I like that about them.”</p><p>“Wait, you have a crush on Shep? Snap!” Steven teased, and both of them laughed like dumbasses. “Seriously though,” he asked as their laughter died down a bit, “is it OK that I’ve had feelings for other people?”</p><p>“Steven,” Connie chuckled, “if it’s OK for me, why wouldn’t it be for you? Like you said, we’ll always be jam buds.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Steven said gratefully. “Sorry, I guess I just needed to hear it from you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I getcha,” Connie smiled, offering him another hug. With him in her arms, she asked quietly, “Have you asked your therapist about this stuff, by the way?”</p><p>“Yeah! He said it sounded to me like I could be pansexual, and I kinda like how that fits me better than bi,” he said.</p><p>“I’m glad he helped, then,” replied Connie. “I kinda wish I had someone to talk to about this stuff besides you, to be honest.”</p><p>“You could always talk to your mom,” Steven suggested.</p><p>Connie snorted. “You think my mom would be much help with this?” she said dryly.</p><p>“She is a doctor,” Steven pointed out. “I think she’d understand.”</p><p>At that moment, Greg duly came through the door, and Steven got up to give him a hug, being greeted with an enthusiastic, “Hey, Stewball!” Greg handed him the bag of donuts and beamed. “Have a little taste of home.”</p><p>“Thanks, dad,” Steven chuckled, passing one to Connie and taking out one for himself. As he munched it, Connie eyed him in a jokingly accusatory way.</p><p>“So, you been up to much?” Greg asked, looking down at his son with a smirk still deeply etched into his face.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s been pretty fun,” Steven said through a mouthful of donut. “I got down to Texoma. Bluegrass was pretty fun, I had a nice time in Tennessee, Arkansas was kinda nice in places-” He looked back to see the same expression on Connie’s face and giggled nervously. “I… I have kinda got some news I already told Connie she wants me to tell you. I hope it won’t be too weird.”</p><p>“Go for it,” insisted Greg.</p><p>Steven’s eyes were glued to the ground. “I’ve… realized I think I’m pansexual.”</p><p>When he looked up again, Greg’s smile hadn’t budged. If anything, it was even broader now. “Aww, I’m proud of you, kiddo!”</p><p>“Thanks, dad,” Steven giggled. “I dunno how it’s something to be proud of, but-“</p><p>“Are you kidding?” Greg cut him off. “The whole point of this road trip was you wanted to figure yourself out. You’re already succeeding!”</p><p>“I guess,” Steven replied, and sensing what his dad wanted he got up and let him give another hug. “Uh… dad?” he asked quietly.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I wanna help Connie with something quickly.”</p><p>“Oh, no problem! I’ll go see if I can convince Pearl to try some new chords or something,” Greg replied, incorrectly guessing Steven’s intentions and already starting to wander towards the door.</p><p>“No, I really mean I wanna help Connie with something. Can we borrow the van?” He paused for a second and reconsidered. “Actually, can you come with us? I think we could use your help.”</p><p>“Steven, are you sure about this?” Connie asked as she stood up.</p><p>“Your mom hasn’t got any appointments this evening, right?” he asked.</p><p>“No,” Connie replied tentatively.</p><p>“Then yeah, I am.”</p><p>*</p><p>Priyanka’s phone buzzed, and when she checked it she saw a text from Connie reading ‘Steven’s coming over with me’. Knowing what Steven and his family could be like, she realized she probably wasn’t kidding.</p><p>Sure enough, a van with Mr. Universe emblazoned on the side soon turned up outside the house, and she went to the doorway to open it for them, greeted with a pair of excitable, “Hi, Dr Maheshwaran”s and a quiet “hey mom” from Connie.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you again, Steven,” she said as she led her daughter and her friends into the living room.</p><p>“Thanks, same to you,” Steven replied politely.</p><p>“I hope your road trip and your therapy are going well,” Priyanka added. Steven nodded, and as the four of them sat down, she asked, “I’m a little curious why you needed to see me so urgently, though?”</p><p>“It’s because of me,” Connie piped up. Priyanka looked over at her daughter and, seeing her uncomfortable, vaguely guilty expression, turned a much harder gaze onto Steven.</p><p>“Can you say it, or do you want me to?” Steven asked Connie, trying to ignore the steely glare of her mom.</p><p>Quickly realizing her mom had gotten the wrong impression, and that the truth almost definitely wouldn’t be as horrendous for her to hear, Connie replied, “I will. Mom… I think I’m bi.”</p><p>“Hm?” Priyanka said confusedly.</p><p>“Dr Maheshwaran, you can understand this, right? Steven just came out to me, and he’s feeling better about himself because I told him it’s OK-” Greg started.</p><p>“Oh Connie! You were really this embarrassed about telling me that?” Priyanka interrupted. “Your father and I love you no matter what. I’m sorry I made you feel it wouldn’t be OK to tell us something like that.”</p><p>Connie felt like she could cry right then and there, but instead she got up and hugged her mom. “Thanks, mom,” she mumbled.</p><p>Stroking Connie’s hair, Priyanka added, “I should mention, if it helps to hear there’s plenty of evidence that bisexuality is entirely healthy and natural, no matter how much people pretend-“ </p><p>“I don’t need the encouraging lecture right now, mom,” Connie laughed as she broke off the hug. “But thank you. It means a lot to hear that from you.”</p><p>“I’m glad,” Priyanka smiled. Turning to the guests on her couch, she said, “By the way, if Steven needs a place to stay tonight, he’s welcome to stay here.”</p><p>Both Steven’s and Connie’s faces lit up. “Really?” Steven asked excitedly.</p><p>“Of course!” replied Priyanka. “Just one rule.”</p><p>“Sure thing,” Steven replied.</p><p>“You two are not sharing a bed.”<br/>
Steven and Connie both rolled their eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>